Chroniques de l'alliance des 5 royaumes
by Mayacho
Summary: Face à l'alliance de la plupart de leurs vieux ennemis, Elsa, Jack Frost, Harold, Mérida et Raiponce s'allient afin de contrecarrer les plans de Pitch, Hans et leurs alliés. Mais qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme recouvrant son visage d'une capuche ? Et pourquoi semble-t-il tellement intrigué par Elsa ? Un mix de plusieurs personnages
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour,

Cette fic est un mix de plusieurs personnages appartenant à Disney et Dreamwork, seuls les OC, l'intrigue et l'univers m'appartiennent. Enjoy ^^

Prologue

Arendelle, royaume riche et prospère, autrefois en paix en raison de la protection et de l'influence de la reine Elsa dite "la Reine des Neiges", était aujourd'hui en guerre. Et Elsa, en jurant pour la énième fois, plongea sur le côté en évitant de justesse une flèche parmi tant d'autres sur le champ de bataille. La reine se remit à courir, évitant une flèche par ici, sautant par dessus un corps ou un piège par là. Elle détestait l'odeur du sang, la fumée âcre qui lui piquait les yeux, le bruit assourdissant des explosions et des épées s'entrechoquant. Mais, compte tenu de son pouvoir, elle se devait de combattre en première ligne. Une explosion retentit, et, apercevant ce qui restait de la tour touchée par le souffle du dragon ennemi, Elsa s'arrêta net, et, dans un accès de colère, s'apprêta à geler la bête lorsqu'Astrid, chevauchant Tempête sa hache à la main, abatit le reptile d'un lancer aussi vif que prècis. Jurant une nouvelle fois, la reine gela une bonne partie de l'armée ennemie et continua dans son avancée.

-Tu devrait arrêter de jurer à tout bout de champ Elsa, cria Astrid du haut de sa dragonne, c'est indigne d'une reine !

-Ben voyons, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'influence à jurer tout le temps. Tu est la femme du chef de Berk, Astrid, tu devrais également surveiller ton langage, fit remarquer Varek, qui reçut un coup de poingt de la part de la guerrière blonde en signe de représailles.

Elsa sourit, et, levant les yeux sur le champ de bataille, s'aperçut que la victoire était à bout de bras. Gelant au passage une catapulte, elle s'apprêta à s'attaquer au général ennemi et à sa garde rapprochée quand elle entendit un sifflement qui devenait un eu trop familier à ses oreilles à son goût. Tournant la tête, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une flèche qui filait vers sa tête.

-Trop lente, je suis trop lente... Pensa-t-elle en levant le bras dans le vain espoir de geler la flèche en plein vol.

Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter, et, surprise, Elsa gela la flèche juste avant qu'elle ne la touche, gelant d'ailleurs le tireur au passage. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se demandant se qu'il s'était passé, la reine eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Kristoff abattre le général ennemi tandis que, la bataille s'achevant, les soldats d'Arendelle se repliaient vers la ville. La bataille d'Arendelle était une victoire pour l'Alliance, mais, pour une raison inconnue, quelqu'un avait sauvé sa vie durant la bataille.

-Et quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour me surveiller et me protéger à grande distance, étant donné la taille du champ de bataille, pensa la reine, songeuse.

Fatiguée d'avoir usé de ses pouvoirs pendant près de 2 heures sans s'arrêter, Elsa se dirigea vers le château d'un pas las, essayant d'oublier l'épisode de la bataille.

Assis sur la branche d'un grand arbre à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, le jeune homme soupira en regardant la reine s'éloigner. Une large capuche masquait une grande partie de son visage, mais on pouvait tout de même apercevoir que le jeune homme faisait la moue.

-Tu ne pouvait pas intervenir toi-même Jack ? Maintenant, ils savent que je suis dans votre camp...

Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, leva les yeux pour apercevoir son interlocuteur et ami.

-Je te rappelle que je suis moins rapide et moins puissant que toi, aucune chance que je la sauve à temps. Et puis, ils auraient fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, finit-il en s'envolant faire son rapport au QG, c'est à dire chez Nord.

Le jeune homme soupira et se téléporta vers l'atelier du père Noël.

L'Homme de la Lune, plongé dans une lecture passionante, ressenti soudain quelque chose. Le protecteur des Gardiens pouvait en effet ressentir chaque pouvoir, peu importe sa puissance, qui agissait sur Terre. Et le pouvoir qu'il sentit était puissant. Il ne connaissait que peu de personnes qui avaient ce genre de pouvoir.

-Ainsi donc tu as décidé d'intervenir dans cette guerre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Quelle surprise, mon vieil ami...

Assit aux côtés de ses alliés en attendant l'arrivée du rapport de la bataille, Drago observait Pitch, esprit de la peur, d'un oeil endormi quand ce dernier blemit, tirant Drago de sa rêverie.

-Puisse-t-il être maudit, il a donc décidé d'entrer en action, murmura le Croque-Mitaine.

-Le grand Picth Black effrayé on aura tout vu, dit Hans avec amusement.

Ignorant le prince banni, Pitch se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large, pensif. Si jamais ces imbéciles de gardiens avaient réussi à Le rallier à leur cause, il allait falloir prendre des mesures monumentales pour affronter cet ennemi.

Voila voila c'était le prologue même s'il est un peu long ^^"

Je posterai la suite plus tard (je sais pas quand) mais l'espace entre deux chapitres est au grand maximum de 1 mois ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila donc le premier (ou deuxieme ? si on compte le prologue ^^") chapitre de ma fic ^^**

 **Je remercie PlumeDesGlaces pour cette première review ça fait chaud au coeur ^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 1: Réunion

Harold soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant d'un air las la grande horloge qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Etant le premier arrivé chez Nord (ça aide d'avoir un dragon aussi rapide que le son avec soi de temps en temps), il avait du attendre patiemment l'arrivée des représentants des autres royaumes membres de l'alliance avec pour seule compagnie Rustik, qui faisait un bras de fer avec un... Lapin géant ? Ainsi qu'un petit bonhomme comme fait de sable, à l'air sympathique mais qui... ne parlait tout simplement pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une créature mi-femme mi-oiseau accompagnée d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde qui se baladait pieds nus et d'un grand brun armé d'une poële à frire. Harold ne s'étonna même pas. Après tout, il était un dresseur de dragons pacifique recruté par un lapin géant accompagné d'un homme de sable muet alors tout était possible. A peine les nouveaux arrivant étaient-ils arrivés qu'un portail apparut, d'où sortirent Nord, un vieil homme au fort accent Russe, ainsi qu'Astrid, Varek, Elsa et une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse en bataille, un arc à la main et un carquois sur l'épaule. Le père Noël, que tout le monde connaissait, invita tout le monde à s'assoir, et une fois cela fait, invita chaque convive à se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Fée, enchantée, annonça la créature d'un air bienveillant.

-Harold, chef des vikings de l'archipel de Berk et ma femme Astrid, mon cousin Rustik et mon conseiller Varek, annonça le dresseur de dragon.

-Raiponce, reine d'Hortensia, et mon fiancé Flynn, annonça la jeune fille à la longue chevelure d'un air enthousiaste.

-Elsa, reine d'Arendelle, annonça une blonde qui semblait... froide ?

Harold, qui, au cours de ses nombreux contacts avec les animaux qu'étaient les dragons, avait fini par développer une sorte d'instinct, de sixième sens, qui lui permettait de sentir à quel point la reine Elsa était puissante.

-Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'elle est venue seule sans escorte, en déduisit Harold.

-Bunny, lapin de Pâque de son métier, et voici Sab, qui est muet, autrement connu sous le nom de marchand de sable, annonça fièrement le lapin géant.

Contre toute attente, personne ne réagit face à l'annonce de ces légendes, ce qui déconcerta le lapin. Et le pire restait à venir.

-Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt célèbre le kangourou... Oups désolé, murmura la rousse de façon parfaitement audible, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du lapin, un regard curieux venant de Harold et des regards amusés en provenance des autres.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mérida, actuellement la reine de toutes les tribus d'Ecosse annonça la rouquine en bombant le torse.

-Manquait plus qu'un autre prétentieux comme l'autre glaçon, murmura le lapin.

-Mais il se prend pour qui le kangourou ? annonça soudain un nouvel arrivant.

-Quand on parle du loup...

Toute les tête se trounèrent vers les deux nouveaux. Le premier avait un pantalon brun ainsi qu'un sweat bleu couvert de givre. Il avait un bâton recourbé et marchait pieds nus. Ou plutôt, _flottait_ dans les airs pieds nus.

-Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, accessoirement "le glaçon", annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Donc, Bunny est accessoirement "le kangourou", sourit Mérida.

-Vous allez la fermer ? dit Bunny en haussant légèrement le ton.

-On pourrait même dire qu'il est accessoirement un lapin, le kangourou étant sa véritable nature, plaisanta Jack.

-Je vas te tuer le glaçon, menaça le lapin de Pâque en dégainant un boomerang.

-Elle est susceptible la lapine, elle est dans sa période ou quoi ? dit Mérida d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

-Et puis soit gentil Bunny, après tout j'amène des renforts avec moi, sourit Jack.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le bommerang fonça sur lui à une vitesse folle. Harold était stupéfait par la rapidité et la fluidité du lancer, et vit que même Astrid, malgré ses reflexes hors du commun, avait été surprise également.

Jack leva la main une fraction de secondes trop tard, quand...

-Du calme Bunny, attaquer tes alliés, surtout en temps de guerre, est une chose à ne pas faire, murmura la personne qui accompagnait Jack et qui avait fini par se faire oublier dans un coin de la pièce.

Aussitôt, le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'individu claqua des doigts en soupirant, et le boomerang s'effrita en plein vol.

Alors que le temps repris son cours normal, Harold vit Elsa blêmir face à ce phénomène. Il observa attentivement le nouvel arrivant, qui vint s'installer sur une chaise.

C'était un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'un adolescent de 16 ans. Il avait des yeux noirs et de long cheveux noirs lui encadrant le visage. Il avait une expression neutre, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaître un éclat de tristesse et de lassitude. Plutôt grand, il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une paire de bottes noires, d'un T-shirt noir orné d'une tête de mort blanche, et d'une longue cape descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, munie d'une large capuche. Il avait une besace noire faite d'une matière étrange, et portait une faux sur son épaule ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de sablier.

-Mais j'en oublie la politesse, sourit le jeune homme. Je suis Will, Will Mortem, esprit du Temps et de la Mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Conseil de guerre

Mérida était assise à la table de la grande salle du château d'Elsa, dans le roayaume d'Arendelle. Et soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant par la fenêtre les immenses forêts où elle aurait tellement aimé chevaucher Angus, ces gigantesques montagne qu'elle aurait aimé escalader, qui semblaient l'appeler. Mais, conseil de guerre l'y obligeait, elle devait restreindre sa liberté si précieuse pour le bien de son royaume. Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents et de ses frères, elle était en effet la dernière de la lignée. Elle se sentait parfois seule, mais Jack, en bon esprit de l'amusement, lui tenait souvent compagnie. Cependant, il était actuellement en grande discussion avec la reine Elsa avec pour sujet "les flocons à 8 branches sont-ils plus jolis que les flocons à six branches ?". Harold, lui, étudiait la carte avec Kristoff et, comme à son habtude, Will restait dans un coin de la pièce d'un air pensif. Will. A la réaction des autres lors de son apparition, Mérida savait qu'il était fort, mais elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance. Raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à ce qu'un deuxième esprit soit à disposition pour cette bataille, à savoir Jack. Cela l'avait rassurée, car Jack lui ressemblait sur certains point: amusant, toujours de bonne humeur, gourmand, un petit côté gamin, et surtout, amoureux de la liberté.

-Et terriblement mignon, pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

-C'est bon, on a trouvé, annonça soudain Harold d'un air triomphant.

-Enfin, sourit Jack.

-Ecoutez bien, dit Kristoff, chacun aura un rôle prédéfini et si l'un de vous échoue...

-On est dans la merde quoi, annonça calmement Harold.

De quoi refroidir l'ambiance de la pièce. Kristoff, en levant les yeux au ciel, expliqua les différentes phases de leur plan d'attaque.

-Tout d'abord, nous avons face à nous une armée de près de cent cinquante dragons et environ dix mille hommes.

-Nous sommes clairement en infériorité numériques, Harold est venu avec une trentaine de dragonniers et Mérida environ trois cent archers et mille deux cent chevaliers. En comptant l'armée d'Arendelle, soit environ quatre mille hommes...

-Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous, murmura Jack.

-Oui. Mais nous avons un plan, les rassura Harold. Jack, tu prendra de la hauteur et tu créera une tempête assez puissante pour repousser les dragons vers la montagne. Là, Kristoff et l'armée d'Arendelle les attendront de pied ferme. Pendant ce temps, Elsa gèlera le lac de façon a créer un pont et fera semblant de faire sortir les chevaliers écossais. Une fois les fantassins ennemis engagés sur ce pont, Elsa dégèle une partie du pont pour coincer les soldats ennemis. Les archers et Mérida canarderont alors les soldats ennemis qui seront pris au piège tandis que les chevaliers profiteront de leur monture pour se replier vers la ville rapidement. Puis avec Will, nous attaquerons les ennemis restés sur le rivage. Si on repère un haut gradé, on l'élimine sans se poser de questions.

-Je pense, que c'est un bon plan, conclut Will après un long silence.

-Bien, je vais commencer les préparatifs, annonça Elsa en sortant de la pièce.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs annonça Mérida en souriant.

Cependant, en sortant, elle perdit son sourire. Tout comme Harold, sa proximité avec la nature sauvage avait développé chez elle un sixième sens. Couplé à son intuition féminine, ce sixième sens était sans doute un de ses dons les plus utiles.

Le plan était bon. Elle l'avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête, elle n'y trouvait aucune faille. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer son instinct. _Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment_.

Et, tandis que son armée se mettait en place, elle monta sur le chemin de ronde afin d'observer l'armée ennemie. _Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment_.

Et, alors que Jack commençait à repousser les dragons et qu'Elsa commença à geler le lac, elle entendit un rugissement. _Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._

Et, tandis que ses hommes commençaient à s'avancer sur la surface gelée du lac, une ombre apparut sous leurs pieds, immense. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Simultanément, une ombre immense apparut dans le Ciel. Et rugit une seconde fois. _Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment_.

Et quand Harold, à ses côtés, avait calmement dit "On a un gros, gros problème", elle prit peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de mourir ici, sans avoir pu venger ses parents.

Et quand elle vit les deux créatures, l'une descendant du ciel, immense, l'autre sortant du lac, gigantesque, rugir en concert d'un air menaçant, Will s'avança d'un pas, souriant légèrement.

-On garde le plan, annonça-t-il d'un air assuré. Je me charge du problème.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir ^^**

 **Yunoki: Will ne vient d'aucun univers. C'est un OC que j'ai créé ^^ (à la base je comptais utiliser Nico Di Angelo de "Percy Jackson", mais de un je savais pas comment l'introduire dans cet univers, de deux pour "certaines raisons" je ne pouvais pas faire le pairing que je comptais réaliser dans ma fic ^^")**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Merci pour la review au risque de me répéter lire les reviews ça fait vachement plaisir ^^ Tu en apprendra un petit peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Will dans ce chapitre ^^**

Chapitre 3: Les deux dragons

Elsa se tenait sur le mur de la ville. Et elle regardait, bouche bée, le spectacle qui se dérouait devant ses yeux ébahis. Un dragon blanc, immence, sortait de la mer, brisant son pont de glace, tandis qu'un autre, rouge cette fois ci mais tout aussi imposant que le premier, se maintenait en vol statique au dessus de son compère. Toujours sous le choc, elle vit Harold à ses côtés blêmir à la vue de ces monstres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna Mérida, qui était au pied du mur.

-Un Mâle Alpha... murmura Harold comme pour lui même. Et ce dragon rouge, c'est une vieille connaissance à moi et Crocmou. La Reine Rouge.

-Tu ne l'avais pas vaincue ? Demanda Elsa.

-Si, mais il semblerait qu'elle aie survécu. Ou alors, ce n'était pas la seule de son espèce, répondit Harold.

-Attends, tu m'avais dit que tu avais sillonné les environs de l'archipel de Berk et apprivoisé tous les dragons s'y trouvant...

-Et pourtant... Je ne connais qu'une personne au monde capable de trouver des dragons puissants ayant échappé à ma surveillance et de les contrôler...

Soudain, Elsa aperçut sur le dos de la Reine Rouge un homme qui se tenait debout. Elle entendit Crocmou grogner à la vue de cet être.

-Comme on se retrouve, monsieur le maître dragon, clama l'homme.

-Drago Mortepoigne, murmura Harold. C'est sans doute lui qui dirige l'attaque.

-Là, on a un gros problème.

-Voire deux. Il est en train de geler mes chevaliers où je rêve ? fulmina Mérida.

-J'y vais. Je vais arrêter ce fou une bonne fois pour toute, décida Harold en montant sur Crocmou.

-Tu vas te faire tuer...

-Tu as une autre solution ? Jack est tout seul face à une armée de dragons dont deux sont assez gros pour engloutir ma maison d'une seule bouchée, et...

-Will a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Et qu'il fallait garder le plan, dit Mérida.

Elsa et Harold se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vu Will depuis le conseil de guerre une heure plus tôt. Se retournant vers la bataille, Elsa scruta attentivement les combattants.

-Jack essaie de contrer le mâle Alpha. Mais sa glace n'est pas assez puissante.

-Il est assez puissant pour dominer l'esprit de l'hiver sur son terrain ?

-C'est incroyable mais vrai.

-Et où est Will ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Et qu'il fallait s'en tenir au plan initial, ajouta Mérida.

-Mais je ne le vois pas, murmura Harold.

Soudain, la Mâle Alpha repoussa Jack, qui, à terre, tenta de se relever afin d'éviter le souffle de glace du dragon. Soudain Elsa ressentit une sensation familière. Comme lorsque cette flèche avait failli la toucher. Comme lorsque Bunny avait jeté son boomerang sur Jack. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, ou plutôt, était ralenti. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait rien de différent lorsqu'il bougeait ses membres. C'était comme si sa vision seule était ralentie.

-Il est là, annonça Mérida.

Sa faux à la main, Will se tenait entre Jack et le dragon de glace. Les combats s'arrêtèrent, les dragons cessèrent de rugir, certains se posèrent même sur la terre ferme. La Reine rouge elle même cessa de battre des ailes et se mit à planer silencieusement, faisant des cercles autour de la ville. Sous ce silence pesant, Elsa éprouva une sensation connue de tout être conscient. La peur. Ce n'était pas la même peur qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar, non. C'était plutôt une peur primitive, une peur que les hommes et les animaux éprouvent depuis la nuit des temps. C'était une peur instinctive, une peur irrationnelle, comme si avoir cette peur était quelque chose de commun à tout individu, comme si cette peur était normale. Harold déglutit. C'était la peur de la Mort. Devant eux se tenait l'incarnation même de la Mort en esprit. Sa simple présence pouvait effrayer n'importe quel mortel.

Brisant le silence, le mâle Alpha rugit, et s'avança d'un pas. Will disparut soudain de son champ de vision, pour ré-apparaître au dessus de la tête du dragon de glace.

-De la téléportation ? pensa Elsa. Non, il s'est juste déplacé d'un point à un autre trop rapidement pour que nos yeux suivent le mouvement.

Alors que le Léviathan levait la tête vers Will, ce dernier abatit sa faux avec dextérité sur une des cornes de la bête, qui en rugit de douleur. Atterrissant sur ce qui restait de la glace d'Elsa, Will se jeta à nouveau sur la bête, tranchant l'autre corne du dragon. Ce dernier cracha alors un immense souffle de glace que Will évita en se téléportant dans son dos.

- _La mort nous sourit à tous_ , dit Will d'une voix claire en s'avançant vers le mâle Alpha qui se retourna, menaçant.

Et, alors qu'il se jetait sur Will, ce dernier leva la main. Le dragon s'arrêta net, puis recula lentement.

- _Nous ne pouvons que sourire à la mort_ , dit Will en effleurant le museau de la bête.

Son corps immense tout entier frémit. Et le dragon s'écroula. Mort. Aussitôt, son corps se mit à se décomposer et il ne resta bientôt qu'un immense squelette. Drago jura alors, brisant le silence, et entreprit de détruire la ville à l'aide de son dragon restant.

-Non, cria Elsa en le voyant cracher des flammes sur la Grande Place.

Kristoff surgit soudain des bois, à la tête de l'armée d'Arendelle. En ayant fini avec les dragons ennemis, il se précipita vers sa ville où se trouvait sa fiancée.

Harold s'envola alors vers la Reine Rouge et entreprit d'affronter Drago. Dégainant son épée de flamme, il frappait Drago de tous les côtés, profitant de la vitesse et de la petite taille de Crocmou. Ce dernier, pour ne pas être en reste, canardait le dragon géant à chaque fois qu'il était à portée. Drago, se défendant grâce à sa lance, réussit à toucher Harold à l'épaule. Crocmou se replia, non sans cracher son plasma dans l'oeil de la Reine Rouge en guise de représailles. Hurlant de douleur, cette dernière s'envola haut dans le ciel, rapidement poursuivie par Jack. Une tempête de neige s'éleva alors, combinaison des pouvoirs d'Elsa et de Jack. Soudain, la Reine Rouge chuta, et tomba dans l'eau. Levant les yeux, Elsa vit Drago solidement accroché à Jack, qui finit par s'en débarrasser en le projetant violemment vers la ville. C'est alors qu'une flèche fusa. Elsa vit du coin de l'oeil Mérida saisir une seconde flèche de son carquois, mais c'était inutile. Drago, une flèche dans son abdomen, s'écrasa lourdement au beau milieu de la Grande Place. Elsa, accompagnée d'Harold, accourut vers lui.

-Bien joué maître dragon, ricana Drago. C'était bien tenté mais au final, tu as bêtement perdu cette bataille.

-Nous sommes déjà en train d'éteindre l'incendie, et Kristoff arrivera bientôt avec l'armée pour nous aider. Tu as perdu Drago, dit Harold.

-C'était une bonne idée de venir ici aider Arendelle. Mais qui garde Berk d'après toi ?

A ces mots, Harold blêmit. Elsa lâcha un juron et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Harold s'envolait déjà.

-Suis le Jack, cria Elsa

-C'est inutile, Berk est déjà tombée, s'esclaffa Drago.

-Ferme-la sale merdeux, dit Mérida en enfonçant son épée dans le coeur de leur ennemi.

-Sois maudit à jamais, murmura Elsa, blême de rage.

-Puissent les chiens et les corbeaux se rassasier sur ton corps, fulmina Mérida.

-Allons, une mort, même celle d'un ennemi, devrait être source de tristesse.

Elsa se retourna. Will se tenait derrierre elles, et regardait tristement le corps de drago. Il toucha le cadavre, et sortit littéralement de son corps une boule lumineuse.

-Paix à ton âme, dit-il en mettant la boule dans sa besace.

-Je ne te comprend décidément pas, dit Elsa après un court silence. N'est-ce pas toi qui a tué l'autre dragon juste en le touchant ?

-Si, et si je n'y étais pas obligé, je ne l'aurai pas fait.

-Tu t'es proposé pour régler le problème, souligna Mérida.

-Je comptais le mettre hors combat. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si combatif, au point de me tenir tête même sans ses cornes.

-Ce dragon menaçait mes sujets, et toi comptais le laisser en vie ? s'énerva Elsa.

Will la regarda alors tristement.

-Tu t'es un jour enfuie de chez toi afin de préserver ta soeur et tes sujets de tes pouvoirs. Les préserver de la Mort. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais tué ta soeur ?

-Mon pouvoir est un véritable fardeau mais je l'utilise pour protéger ce qui m'est cher, moi au moin.

-Penses-tu vraiment que ton pouvoir est un fardeau ? Je suis l'esprit du Temps et de la Mort. Je veille à la croissance de chaque être vivant dès sa naissance, et lorsque son temps est arrivé, je tue ce sur quoi j'ai veillé tout ce temps. Sais-tu ce que signifie tuer ? Chaque personne a un temps prédéfini dès sa naissance, et lorsque tu tue quelqu'un, tu abrège le temps de vie qu'il lui était accordé. Ce dragon avait encore une centaine d'année devant lui. Je lui ai retiré des moments heureux potentiels. C'est ça le fardeau que j'ai à porter depuis la Nuit des Temps. Je ne te dis pas de cesser de tuer pour la protection de ton royaume. Mais respecte au moin la mémoire du défunt.

Will se retourna alors et se téléporta vers son repère, situé sous terre.

-Waouh, murmura Mérida une fois Will parti. La vie ne doit pas être très belle pour lui tout les jours...

Elsa ne dit rien. Elle se pensa que malgré les apparences, Will lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à l'intérieur. Et, levant les yeux sur ce qui restait de l'incendie, elle versa une larme. Une larme pour tous ceux qu'elle avait tué, qui avaient peut-être une famille, qui étaient censé vivre une dizaine d'année de plus. Peut-être dix années de bonheur. Elle laissa sa larme couler, puis se dirigea vers son château. La guerre était loin d'être finie, et elle allait devoir tuer encore. Mais une fois cette fichue guerre terminée, elle se fit silencieusement le voeu d'abolir la peine de mort en Arendelle, et de ne plus tuer qui que ce soit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà ^^**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews c'est vraiment génial de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot gentil ^^**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: ça me fait plaisir que tu aie apprécié c'est vrai que j'avais peur que Will fasse trop pitié ^^". Sinon Drago Mortepoigne (ça depend des version j'ai vu que certains auteurs l'appelaient Drago Point Sanglant mais j'ai vu le film en vf donc voila ^^") est l'un des principaux antagonistes de Dragon 2 (avec le mâle Alpha) et la Reine Rouge (ou la Mort Rouge selon les versions) est la principale antagoniste de Dragon 1 (avec Stoik d'après moi, mais ce point de vue est partagé).**

 **Dark FrozenVI: Alors même si je connais approximativement la trame principale de Death Note je n'ai pas encore commencé ce manga ^^ Sinon content que tu aie aimé mon p'tit Will et désolé si j'ai pas pu répondre a ton mp j'avais pas trop le temps récemment :/**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 4: Pourparlers

Harold, sur le dos de Krokmou, filait à toute vitesse à travers le ciel. Lui qui habituellement appréciait particulièrement les moments passés à voler ne prenait aucun plaisir à cette petite "ballade". Il rageait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Berk et les armées ennemies avaient dû envahir le village.

"Un chef protège les siens", disait son père de son vivant. Lorsque ce dernier fut mort, Harold avait dû hériter (certes un peu malgré lui) du trône de Berk. Et, malgré la confiance aveugle que lui conféraient Astrid et les autres villageois, Harold avait encore du mal à s'affermir en tant que chef.

"Un chef protège les siens". Aujourd'hui, il avait failli à son devoir. Astrid, sa mère, Rustik, Varek, les jumeaux... Le village en entier était en danger.

Trop absorbé par ses propres pensées, se raccrocha de justesse a Krokmou, qui avait brusquement accéléré. Berk était en vue. Et de la fumée montait du village.

Une fois son dragon à terre, Harold sauta immédiatement de ce dernier en dégainant son épée de feu d'ume main, sortant une dague de l'autre. Il observa attentivement la scène.

Sur la grand place du village, où il se trouvait, les villageois étaient solidement menottés et surveillés par plusieurs soldats. En regardant attentivement, Harold aperçu que ces derniers pointaient leurs lance sur les Viking les plus valereux: Erett, qui avait un oeil au beurre noir, Rustik, qui semblait encore un peu sonné, les jumeaux, dont plusieurs hématomes étaient encore visibles, Gueulefor, dont la jambe de bois était calcinée, et Astrid, qui saignait de la joue en se tenant le bras dans une grimace. Les dragons étaient tous maintenus au sol par des chaînes munies de poids.

Harold s'avança d'un pas, menaçant, quand 6 hommes l'encerclèrent soudain, leurs lances pointées vers lui. Krokmou gronda alors, rapidement calmé par un regard d'Harold. Un homme, qui semblait être le chef de la troupe, fendit alors la foule pour se placer face à Harold.

-Eh bien eh bien... Il semblerait que mes prévisions se soient avérées justes. Le fameux Maître Dragon est venu de lui même se jeter dans mon piège, clama l'inconnu.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Grinça Harold.

-C'est vrai, j'en oublie la politesse. Prince Hans, des Îles du Sud, sourit le prince.

-Le prince banni pour tentative de meurtre envers un pays allié ?

Le prince, perdit son sourire. Son regard, jusque là plus ou moin neutre, devint glacial, hostile, haineux. Harold frémit.

-Tu ne manque pas de répartie pour quelqu'un dont le village est pris en otage...

-Relaches-les salaud, fulmina Harold.

-Du calme, nous ne leur feront aucun mal, je suis juste venu m'entretenir avec toi.

-Et ces blessures ?

-Ces sauvages n'auraient pas reçu ces blessures si ils n'avaient pas résisté...

Harold se jeta sur le prince mais, sur un claquement de doigt de ce dernier, trois homme plaquèrent le jeune homme au sol tandis que six autres enchainèrent Krokmou.

-On se calme jeune homme, où je fais taire ton dragon pour toujours...

-NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

-Juste te parler... Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit Hans dans un rictus.

Harold se calma tant bien que mal, et, d'un signe de tête, montra qu'il était prêt à écouter.

-Vois-tu, commença le Banni, lorsqu'on m'a chassé de mon royaume, on est venu me proposer une vengeance. Et j'ai saisi l'occasion. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi, alors je suis venu te dissuader de continuer ce combat, qui est vain.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et crois-tu que Drago te laissera lui retirer sa vengeance ? Demanda ironiquement Harold

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Je sais qu'il est déjà mort. Cela, je l'avais prévu, sourit doucement le prince.

-Comm...?

-Tu n'es pas le seul stratège dans cette guerre mon petit viking...

-Vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre, les gardiens s'opposeront à vous.

-Nous avons de quoi les contrecarrer.

-Will Mortem est bien plus puissant que tous les esprits que vous avez dû enrôler...

-Tiens ! Parlons-en de Will Mortem ! Comment oses-tu te prétendre juste alors que tu côtoie la Mort en personne ? Ce monstre qui contrôle la vie de chaque être humain rien qu'avec ses doigts ? Tu as bien eu un aperçu de ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce vraiment là la justice que tu recherche ? Cet esprit est un assassin, c'est la Mort jeune viking, la _Mort._

Harold blêmit. Malgré le fait que le prince Hans était dans le camp adverse, il avait raison. Will Mortem était certes un allié, mais personne ne connaissait ses véritables intentions.

-Continueras-tu de combattre aux côtés de ce monstre, où quitteras-tu ce combat, lui susurra Hans à l'oreille.

Harold cilla. Au même moment, un éclair bleu jaillit du ciel et Jack descendit en piqué, gelant les soldats ennemis

-T'es à la bourre Jack, lui cria Harold.

-Désolé, on n'est pas tous aussi rapide que le son, sourit ce dernier.

Harold se tourna à nouveau face à Hans, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, observant curieusement la scène.

-Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan. J'aurai dû venir accompagné mais bon... A laprochaine fois, mon petit viking, dit Hans en sortant une petite boule noire.

-Lâche, ne me dit pas que tu compte t'enfuir, fulmina Jack.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'assez intelligent, et je ne pense pas qu'affronter le chef de Berk et Jack Frost à moi tout seul soit une excellente idée, sourit le prince. A la prochaine fois jeune viking, et cette fois-ci, j'amènerai un de mes alliés. Un allié très puissant, dit-il en jetant sa boule noire au sol.

Aussitôt, vortex apparut, aspirant les soldats ennemis.

-Et malgré le fait qu'il soit très puissant, ton Will Mortem ne pourra rien face à _Lui_ , sourit Hans avant de disparaître.

Harold jura. La bataille étant finie, il entreprit de libérer les villageois.

Jack, en état de choc, était blême. Une entité capable de tenir tête à Will. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de _Lui_. Les choses allaient se compliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back ^^**

 **Désolé du retard par rapport à la fréquence de publication des autres chapitres, compte tenu des évènements récents (j'habite à Paris 13e) et vu que j'avais l'épreuve de BAC blanc français à préparer (eh ouais je suis en 1ere on est pas tous majeurs ici x) ) j'avais pas trop le temps ou la motivation d'écrire le chapitre suivant mais bon il est la on est contents ^^**

 **Et encore merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir ^^**

 **Dark FrozenVI: Hé hé si Will était le plus fort ce serait pas drole x) mais tu n'apprendras rien sur le nouvel OC dans ce chapitre la prochaine fois peut-être ^^**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: J'avais pas d'idée sur comment faire s'enfuir Hans vu qu'il a pas de pouvoir, alors j'ai improvisé :3 En esperant que ça reste crédible x)**

 **Sur ce voila le nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 5: Parce que je t'aime

Confortablement installée dans un de ces fauteuils confortables que Nord avait chez lui, Elsa méditait sur les récents évènements. Sa vie, qui depuis qu'elle avait maitrisé ses pouvoirs était devenue calme et paisible, avait été grandement chamboulée par la guerre. Elle avait rencontré les Gardiens, ces êtres qu'elle pensait imaginaires, et qui étaient pourtant bien réels. Oh, certes, entre Jack et ses farces, Bunny et son sale caractère et Fée avec son obsession pour les molaires, le groupe ne manquait pas de phénomènes farfelus. Mais lorsque tout le monde se retrouvait chez Nord, on avait l'impression d'être... Eh bien une grande famille. Elle avait également rencontré Mérida. Leur amour pour la liberté avait rapproché les deux jeunes femmes, et elles étaient maintenant extrêmement proches. Elle avait également rencontré Astrid, qui influençait grandement son vocabulaire, et Harold, le cerveau du groupe. Sans oublier Flynn, le fiancé de sa cousine Raiponce.

Et puis il y avait Will, avec qui elle s'était énormément rapprochée. Will qui l'avait protégée sans même la connaître. Will qui faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas pensé "monstre" en la voyant pour la première fois. Will qui la comprenait mieu que quiconque. Will qui était à la fois courageux, sensible, fort... Will qui était tellement beau lorsqu'il retroussait légèrement un coin de ses lèvres avec amusement dans une mimique tellement craquante. Will qui était assis juste devant elle. Et ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

-Il se passe quelque chose Elsa ? demanda l'interressé.

-Hein ? Que... Quoi ?

-T'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis dix minutes.

-Euh je...

Rhaa... Encore ce petit sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

-Pourquoi tu blanchis ? demanda l'esprit de la Mort.

-Je ne blanchis pas !

-Si tu blanchis.

-Non je ne...

Elsa se renfrogna et croisa les bras, tandis que Will éclatait franchement de rire.

-C'est rare dis-moi, remarqua Elsa.

-De quoi ?

-Tu ris. C'est la première fois que je te vois rire.

-C'est que... J'en ai rarement l'occasion avec... Tu sais... Mon boulot...

Aïe. Elle avait gaffé.

-Mais, avec toi je me sens plus détendu. Avec toi, j'ai toujours envie de sourire.

Et revoila son sourire magique.

-Elsa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu blanchis là non ?

Elsa, vexée, se leva d'un bond et alla se réfugier près de la fenêtre, le dos tourné à Will, quis'esclaffa de la voire si timide.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, je pensais que tu étais sérieux...

-Mais j'étais sérieux Elsa.

-Je n'en avait pas l'impression...

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis ?

-Je ne rougis pas !

-Tu blanchis alors.

-Mais arrête !

-Oh c'est bon, je plaisantais.

Soudain Elsa eu une idée. Diabolique. Elle allait lui apprendre à "plaisanter" avec elle.

-Mais dis moi Will, demanda-t-elle, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre. Les esprits ont-ils des relations amoureuses ?

-Eh bien... Euh... On peut dire que ça arrive...

Il était gêné. Légèrement. Une personne qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Elsa ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Même Nord ne l'aurait pas remarqué, pensa-t-elle.

-Et si tu me racontais un peu ta dernière aventure amoureuse ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es un grand timide peut-être ?

-Non. C'est juste que j'avais peur de l'effrayer ou même de la blesser à cause de mes pouvoirs.

Le ton était sec et sans réplique. Elsa voulait le rendre gêné, mais sa petite plaisanterie s'était retournée contre elle.

-Désolée...

-C'est pas grave...

-C'est juste que... J'étais un peu curieuse...

-"Un peu curieuse" ? C'est quand même ma vie privée...

Silence. Elsa sentit ses yeux picoter.

-Dis Will ? Demanda Elsa la voix tremblante.

-Oui ?

-T'es fâché ?

Nouveau silence. Soudain Elsa sursauta. Will s'était téléporté silencieusement derrière elle et l'avait tendrement enlacée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste un peu nerveux à cause de tes questions. Je ne suis pas énervé. Et puis, honnêtement, je déteste quand on se dispute. Et je déteste encore plus te renrde triste.

Elsa se mit alors à pleurer, et, se retournant, passa ses bras autour du cou de Will.

-Ce que tu as dit, à propos des filles et de tes pouvoirs... C'était vrai ?

-Oui.

Elsa se blotit contre lui, tentant de le réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit un peu de recul sans mettre fin à leur étreinte.

-Tu devrai tout de même sortir avec une fille. Au moins une fois dans ta vie.

-Je pense que lorsque l'on aime une fille, on doit la protéger. Et c'est en s'éloignant d'elle que je la protège. Et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à ma vie sentimentale ?

-Parce que je t'...

Elsa rougit. Ou plutot blanchit. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne l'avait pas compris. Mais son coeur avait parlé pour elle, et elle baissa les yeux sans terminer sa phrase. Cependant, Will saisit son menton, releva sa tête, et, plongeant ses yeux d'un noir profond dans ses yeux bleus, il posa sont front contre le sien.

-Je veux te protéger Elsa. Je ne supporterai pas de m'éloigner de toi, mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin dans notre relation. Parce que je t'aime Elsa.

Elsa inspira. A fond. Elle voulait lui répondre, mais n'en avait ps le courage. Elle plongea dans les yeux si noirs de Will, et y puisa le courage de lui répondre.

-Moi aussi je veux te protéger Will. Laisse-moi porter avec toi le fardeau que représente ton pouvoir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne feras que te blesser, ou pire, tu risquerai de...

-Parce que je t'aime, Will Mortem.

Will pris un peu de recul et la regarda.

-Ca risque d'être dangereux.

-Je sais.

-Tu pourrais en mourir.

-Je sais.

-Tu te rend compte que tu es la petite amie de la Mort elle-même ?

A ces mots, Elsa sourit. Plus qu'une capitulation, plus qu'un aveu, c'était une demande.

-Après tout, je suis un monstre, sourit-elle.

Et il l'embrassa. Découvrant cette nouvelle sensation, Elsa posa sa main sur la joue de Will, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages dans cette étreinte passionnée. Elsa entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et Mérida et Raiponce pousser des cris hystérique.

Oui c'était officiel, et elle n'avait pas à le cacher. Elle sortait avec Will, l'esprit du Temps et de la Mort. Et, pour appuyer ses propos, elle prolongea le baiser sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les gens ^^**

 **Cette semaine, la fic a dépassé les 500 views alors merci du fond du coeur (oui, même toi qui lit ces lignes en anonyme sans laisser aucune trace visible de ton passage ^^).**

 **Alors certes c'est un petit nombre pour certains habitués, mais il représente beaucoup pour moi alors encore merci ^^**

 **DarkFrozenVI: Tu es très enthousiaste dis-moi x) Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaiz' ^^**

 **Sur ce, enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 6: Dispute

Elsa poussa un petit cri alors que Tempête faisait une vrille pour éviter un énième projectile de catapulte. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer aux dragons. Se cramponnant à Astrid, elle ferma les yeux sans pour autant pouvoir échapper à la bataille. Il y avait trop de bruits, d'odeurs, de sensations, pour pouvoir y échapper. Entre les explosions lointaines qui menaçaient de brûler sa peau si sensible à la chaleur, l'odeur de fumée, de soufre et de sang due aux dragons et Rustik qui lui hurlait comme un forcené qu'il était un viking, un vrai, Elsa ressentit immédiatement un mal de crâne insupportable. Rustik n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer (en vain) de la séduire, jusqu'à ce que Will le regarde droit dans les yeux pendant près d'une minute. Il s'était depuis fait extrêmement discret. Mais, l'euphorie de la bataille l'oblige, sa véritable personnalité ressortait au grand jour. Entendant le cri d'avertissement d'Astrid, Elsa eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper encore plus à elle avant que la viking ne fasse accélerer sa dragonne, qui multiplia pratiquement sa vitesse par deux. Elsa préférait largement la téléportation de Will. Beaucoup moins de sensations fortes. Et c'était plus sûr. Mais Will n'était malheureusement pas là. Pâques approchant, il avait été désigné pour garder le repère de Bunny, tandis que ce dernier, les gardiens, et l'armée d'Arendelle dirigée par Kristoff avaient lancé un raid terrestre sur une des forteresses ennemies, sur le territoire de Hans. De leur côté, les tribus écossaises, Raiponce, Flynn et leur armée protégaient la fabrique de Nord. Pendant ce temps, l'armée de Beurk et Elsa avaient pour mission de prendre le contrôle du campement fortifié de l'armée qui avait assiégé Arendelle il y a quelques mois de cela. Cependant, l'ennemi ayant reçu beaucoup de renforts, la tâche se révéla plus ardue qu'il n'y parait.

Perdant patience, Elsa se jeta dans le vide et, créant une tour de neige, amortit sa chute. Se redressant, elle gela instantanément les catapultes les plus proches avant de courir vers le centre du camp, gelant les soldats au passage, où devait se trouver un général ennemi. Elle termina au passage de geler toutes les catapultes, ce qui permit à Harold et ses hommes d'anéantir ce qui restait du camp à l'aide des dragons. Soudain, Elsa aperçut Hans qui, une boule noire dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, quittait tranquillement sa tente. Elle accourut aussitôt vers lui tandis qu'Harold la rejoignait.

-Lâche, tu compte encore t'enfuir ? Lança Harold avec dédain.

-Je ne suis pas fou au point d'affronter toute une armée de dragon à moi tout seul. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit une fois.

Soudain, Astrid, aterrissant, se jeta sur Hans hache levée, mais, contre toute attente, Hans la désarma de son épée et balaya ses jambes avec la sienne. Astrid tomba au sol, l'épée de Hans pointée vers sa gorge. Cela refroidit littéralement les guerriers de Beurk. Que leur meilleure guerrière soit vaincue aussi facilement en combat singulier avait l'air de les choquer profondément.

-Pas d'actes irréfléchis je vous prie, où c'en est fini de la jolie blonde.

-Relache-la, dit Harold d'un ton calme où transparait cependant une colère immense.

-Mais oui bien sûr. De toute façon je m'en vais. Le plan est une réussite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterait un peu plus avec vous. Au faite mon petit Harold, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu t'es allié à un monstre, tu finiras bien par le découvrir. Si j'étais toi, je quitterai ce combat très rapidement.

A ces mots, Elsa, furieuse, libéra ses pouvoir. La température chuta, les plantes se recouvrirent de givre, le ciel bleu fut couvert de nuages sombres.

-Répète encore devant moi que Will est un monstre, et je te jure que je te gèlerai d'un froid si intense que tu restera figé pour l'éternité à méditer sur tes actes...

-Il vous a embobiné, reine Elsa, dit Hans, impassible face à la menace. Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui n'amène que le malheur avec lui. C'est une coquille sans sentiments.

C'en fut trop pour Elsa. Dans un cri de rage, elle projeta un éclair de glace sur Hans qui, jetant la boule noire, disparut une fraction de seconde avant que l'éclair ne le touche.

-Le fumier, je vous jure que si je l'attrappe...

-Calme toi Elsa. Il est loin maintenant, autant rentrer. Les dragons sont épuisés et les hommes aussi.

-D'accord, d'accord...

-Je me demande pourquoi il a dit que le plan était un succès... Nous avons gagné toutes nos batailles aujourd'hui alors...

-Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Il a sûrement dit ça pour nous destabiliser. Allez, rentrons.

Ils arrivèrent en dernier chez Nord. Raiponce courait deci-delà pour soigner les blessés les plus graves. Flynn nettoyait le sang sur sa poële a frire. Jack et Mérida plaisantaient ensemble tandis que les gardiens discutaient entre eux. Will arriva en même temps qu'eux. Aussitôt, saluant l'assitance, Bunny disparut dans un de ses trous pour rejoindre son repère. Elsa se jeta dans les bras de Will et l'embrassa légèrement, heureuse de le voir.

-Alors, c'était bien chez le kangourou ?

-Bof, pas grand chose à dire. J'ai piqué un petit somme dans sa chambre et je me suis tout de suite téléporté ici quand Nord m'a envoyé un messa...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Bunny surgit soudain dans un grand cri et le plaqua contre un mur. Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent et regardèrent la scène.

-TOI ! TU AS VU L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL TU A MIS MON REPERE ?

-Quoi ?

Bunny enragé, fit apparaître un trou géant, et tout le monde tomba dedans.

Elsa apparut alors dans le repère de Bunny. Elle était déjà venu une fois, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. L'endroit était autrefois recouvert de prairies verdoyantes, un ruisseau de chocolat s'écoulait joyeusement le long de la prairier et, au milieu de ce paysage, trônait un majestueux arbre. Du moins dans ses souvenir.

La rivière était asséchée. L'arbre et la végétation, morts, étaient desséchés. Plus de vert, que du gris. Les oeufs colorés qui gambadaient autrefois gaiement n'étaient plus que des coquilles sans couleur, qui gisaient un peu partout dans la prarie. Le sol lui même était noir et sec. L'air était irrespirable. Il sentait la mort.

-REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ESPECE DE... DE... DE MONSTRE !

Choqué, Will ne réagit même pas.

-Bunny, calme toi, commença Jack.

-QUE JE ME CALME ? QUE JE ME CALME ? PAQUES EST FOUTUE CETTE ANNÉE ENCORE, ET C'EST BIEN LA 3e FOIS QUE PAQUES EST GACHÉE PAR TA FAUTE LE GIVRÉ.

-Mais j'y suis pour r...

-TU AS EU L'IDÉE GÉNIALE D'AMENER LA MORT DE NOTRE COTÉ ET REGARDE LE RÉSULTAT ! QUAND CESSERAS-TU DE RÉAGIR COMME UN GOSSE ? QUAND DÉCIDERAS-TU ENFIN DE RÉFLÉCHIR AUX CONSÉQUENCES DE TES ACTES COMME UN ADULTE ?

Jack se tut et baissa les yeux. Elsa rélisa alors que toutes les personnes présente dévisageaient l'esprit de la Mort avec peur, horreur, et, pour Bunny, dégout. Elsa se tourna alors vers Will et tenta de le consoler en essayant de l'enlacer. Contre toute attente, Will recula brusquement, la repoussant presque. Elsa vit dans ses yeux de l'horreur. Il était dégouté par lui-même et avait peur de la blesser. Elsa sentit ses yeux picoter.

-Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait les amis. Vraiment. Je m'en vais. Je ne vous causerai plus de soucis. Plus jamais.

-Will attends, commença Elsa.

-Vraiment désolé Elsa. Je t'aime.

Ses yeux devinrent alors tout tristes, et il disparut. Elsa s'écroula alors, en sanglot.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un observateur invisible avait assisté à toute la scène. Un sourire retroussa Ses lèvres. Le plan était un succès. Sans Will Mortem dans leurs rangs, les gardiens n'avaient aucune chance de Le vaincre. A part si... Non, c'était impossible. L'inconnu se téléporta alors vers le repère de Pitch. Il avait de bonnes nouvelles. L'heure de l'attaque était proche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut me revoila ^^**

 **Bah aujourd'hui j'ai rien à dire x)**

 **Ah si, continuez à laisser des reviews ça fait super plaisir ^^**

 **Dark FrozenVI: toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois x) le nouveau personnage est présenté brièvement dans ce chapitre mais j'en dis pas plus ^^**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Désolé pour les fautes j'en fait beaucoup plus en tapant qu'en écrivant à la main du coup voila le résultat quand j'oublie de me relire :o**

 **Ioupa4: Content que tu apprécie ^^**

 **Sur ce... Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 7: Avant la bataille

La tempête de neige hurlait depuis maintenant dix jours. Les pouvoirs d'Elsa et Jack, une fois conjugués, étaient dévastateurs. L'une anéantie, l'autre culpabilisant, leur peine se traduisait par cette tempête glaciale.

Quand à Mérida, chaudement emitouflée, elle escaladait la montagne où elle espérait trouver Jack. Gravissant les derniers rocher jusqu'à la grotte favorite de son ami, elle y entra en claquant des dents. Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack était accroupi par terre. Le regard terne, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Son état alarma Mérida. Ses yeux, à l'ordinaire pétillants de joie et d'amusement, étaient sans vie. S'approchant, elle lui fila une grosse baffe. Jack sembla juste s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Tu vas rester longtemps assis comme ça à te morfondre ? On lance l'assaut final ce soir au coucher du Soleil, alors viens donner un coup de main, qu'on en finisse avec cette foutue guerre !

Jack la regarda. Droit dans les yeux. Elle frémit. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Que je donne un coup de main ? Allons, je ne suis qu'un gosse irresponsable. Je ne serai d'aucune aide et...

-Jack ! Bunny a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, ne te laisse pas aussi facilement influencer ! et je t'interdis de te rabaisser autant !

Jack eu un petit rire. Sarcastique.

-Pourtant, il a raison. C'est moi qui ai amené Will. Et ça n'a rien amené de bon.

-Rien amené de bon ? Tu te fous de moi ? Grâce à lui, on a vaincu Drago Mortepoigne et ses dragons. Grâce à lui, Elsa a connu l'amour. Grâce à lui, on...

-Peut-être, mais qu'en est-il des conséquences ? Harold a quitté l'alliance et Bunny refuse de nous parler. On a plus perdu que gagné dans cette guerre.

-Et alors ? Peu importe nos pertes humaines, malgré nos défaites, tu es celui qui positivait toujours. Tu es celui qui nous redonnait le sourire. Tu m'as redonné le sourire.

Jack la regardait maintenant avec de gros yeux. Mérida, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'en prie Jack, redevient le Jack que je connais. Le Jack qui arrive à me faire rire dans toutes les situations, le Jack qui respire la liberté. Le Jack dont je suis tombée amoureuse, termina-t-elle, rougissante, dans un murmure.

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent. Il se leva, hésita un moment, puis embrassa Mérida. La tempête se calma sans pour autant s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé Méri. J'aurai du être là pour toi, pour vous, j'aurai dû...

Mérida posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chut. Si tu veux te racheter, amène toi, il y a un esprit de la peur à qui on doit foutre une raclée, sourit l'écossaise.

Jack l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et, la saisissant, il s'envola à toute vitesse vers la maison de Nord, accompagné par les cris de joie de Mérida.

Il vit cependant Nord aller à sa rencontre, sur son traineau, accompagné de Raiponce, Fée, Elsa, qui semblait toujours abattue mais déterminée, et Sab.

-Eh bien Jack, on n'attendait plus que toi, cria le Père Noël. Flynn et Kristoff ont déjà été téléporté avec les armées. Il ne reste plus que nous.

-Vous auriez pu partir, on vous aurait rejoint.

-On comptait le faire, mais on vous vu et on a décidé de continuer à observer le spectacle, sourit Raiponce, espiègle.

-C'était tellement beau, dit Fée d'un ton rêveur.

Sab afficha un coeur avec son sable. Même Elsa eu un petit sourire amusé.

Jack et Mérida, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du baiser, rougirent en choeur. Et, avant qu'il n'aient eu le temps de dire un mot, Nord, dans un de ces grands éclats de rire qui le caractérisaient, téléporta tout ce beau monde vers la dernière base ennemie: l'antre de la Reine Rouge.

Ce qu'ils y virent fit disparaître tout sourire sur leurs visage. Ils avaient été repéré, et leurs armées avaient été quasiment anéanties. En effet, flottant au dessus des soldats, un seul homme, un seul, tenait leurs armées en échec. Il claqua des doigts, et une explosion, sous la forme d'une immense sphère noire, détruisit ce qui restait de l'avant-garde de l'Alliance. S'apercevant de la présence du traineau, l'individu, à la surprise générale, se téléporta juste devant le traineau.

Mérida blêmit. Jack et Raiponce eurent un mouvement de recul. Elsa sembla au bord de l'évanouissement.

Devant eux, un rictus cruel ornant son visage, se tenait Will Mortem.

Fée fut la première à réagir. Elle s'envola vers le jeune homme mais Sab l'arrêta en levant la main.

-Bill, grogna Nord.

Le rictus de l'esprit s'élargit.

 _Confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, l'Homme de la Lune referma son livre et se leva._

 _-Bien. Ca va bientôt être à mon tour d'intervenir._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour ^^**

 **Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin. En prévisions de ma future fic (si il y a ^^"), je souhaiterait (si possible) que vous m'envoyiez des conseils pour m'améliorer, des trucs à revoir dans mon style, ce genre de choses, en mp ^^".**

 **Et encore merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews.**

 **Dark FrozenVI: Alors non, ce n'est pas une faute... La réponse à tes questions à la fin de ce chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Will revient ^^**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: C'est pas possible avec Dark FrozenVI vous avez presque détruis mon p'tit effet sur Bill x)**

 **Sur ce, enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 8: Les renforts

Will lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait dit qu'il la protégerait. Elsa ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait devant eux, anéantissait leurs armées et s'apprêtait à les affronter.

-Bill, dit soudain Nord.

Le rictus de leur opposant s'élargit. Elsa tiqua. Will ne faisait jamais la grimace. Il avait toujours un air calme avec une ombre de tristesse. Aucune animosité dans son regard, aucune cruauté. Elsa plissa les yeux. Le soleil se couchait, mais en plissant les yeux, Elsa remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Certes, Will avait les cheveux noirs. De beaux yeux noirs aussi.

Elsa pensait que c'était dû au reflet du soleil couchant, mais elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Qu'avait dit Nord ? "Bill". La personne qui lui faisait face ressemblait trait pour trait à Will.

Mais ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, et ses cheveux avaient la couleur du sang.

-Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Nord, dit Bill.

-Plaisir non partagé...

-Toujours aussi rabat-joie... T'es censé être le père noël hein... Et toi Sab ? Tout va comme tu veux ?

A la surprise générale, Sab se jeta le premier sur l'ennemi, mais un immense tourbillon de sable noir s'interposa entre eux.

-Pas de précipitation mes amis.

Elsa frissonna. Le nouvel arrivant était grand, tout de noir vêtu, et semblait inspirer la peur à l'état pur. Lorsque ses yeux dorés croisèrent les siens, elle failli défaillir mais, soutenant le regard du Croque-mitaine, elle se mit debout sur le traineau, prête à se battre.

-Attends Elsa, lui dit Nord. Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter ces deux-là. Toi, Mérida, Fée et Raiponce, allez donner un coup de main aux armées. On va s'occuper d'eux avec Sab et Jack.

A peine Nord eut-il finit sa phrase que Sab se jeta sur Pitch. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs, chacun sur son nuage de sable, s'échangeant des coups de fouet et de faux sans arrêter leur ascension. Nord, lui, sauta sur Bill puis, se jetant dans le vide avec lui, il jeta une boule à neige afin d'amortir leur chute. Jack alla les rejoindre en volant.

Mérida dirigea le traineau vers le sol où leurs armées, dirigées par Kristoff et Flynn, peinaient. Une fois le traineau à terre, Les filles se jetèrent dans la mêlée. La tendance s'inversa, et Elsa gela une dizaine d'hommes qui encerclaient le traineau. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Mérida, encore debout sur le traineau, canarder l'ennemi en enchainant les flèches. Esquivant un coup d'épée, elle affronta son opposant, un grand gaillard qu'elle gela sans trop de peines. Se jetant au sol pour éviter une énième flèche, elle aperçut Raiponce qui, accompagnée de sa fidèle poële à frire, assomait tous les ennemis qui passaient devant elle. Elle n'avait pas vu Fée, cette dernière étant extrêmement rapide, mais elle la devinait en entendant les cris des soldats tombants.

Alors qu'ils repoussaient petit à petit les soldats, un clairon sonna. Le silence se fit sur le champs de bataille. Se retournant, Elsa aperçut des milliers d'hommes se dirigeant vers l'arrière garde de leur armée, descendant d'immenses drakkars. Des Vikings. Et pas n'importe lesquels, non. Astrid lui en avait parlé. Les Berserks, dirigés par Dagur lui-même.

Leur armée prise en tenaille, l'Alliance se mit à perdre du terrain. La situation se gâta lorsque Nord et Jack s'écrasèrent au sol, assomés, Bill les dominant largement. Raiponce, Flynn et Kristoff se jetèrent sur lui, mais il les repoussa grâce à une onde de choc rouge, qui mit à terre plusieurs soldats, alliés et ennemis.

Elsa sentit la rage affluer. Elle se plaça face à Bill.

-Toi, vociféra-t-elle, c'est toi qui a détruit le terrier de Bunny n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait accuser Will ?

-Reine Elsa, dite la Reine des Neiges. Une femme de caractère. Pas étonnant que cet abruti se soit entiché de toi.

Elsa se jeta sur lui, mais il la repoussa comme il avait repoussé les autres. Elle seprotéga néanmoin avec un bouclier de glace, mais Bill se téléporta derrière elle et créa une explosion dans son dos. Elsa poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol. Bill vint poser un pied sur sa tête en signe de victoire.

-Tu n'est pas si laide en fin de compte. Peut-être que si tu devenait pas compagne, je t'épargnerai.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, grogna Elsa.

-Soit. Avant de t'achever, laisse moi te dire une chose.

Bill se pencha à son oreille et murmura.

-C'est moi qui ai fait accuser ton petit chéri.

Elsa hurla et créa une explosion de glace pour repousser l'assaillant. Ce dernier se téléporta dans les air puis ré-apparut devant elle. La saisissant par les cheveux, il la souleva de terre, tandis qu'elle criait.

-Je vais à présent te tuer. Personne ne viendra t'aider et...

Il reçut soudain une flèche dans la main. Ni une ni deux, il fit exploser le traineau, où se trouvait Mérida, puis, apercevant Fée qui fonçait vers lui, il projeta un éclair qui la toucha de plein fouet. Elsa sentit le desespoir l'envahir. Ce type était d'une puissance phénoménale. Nord et Jack vaincus, aucune des personnes présente ne lui arrivait à la cheville. A part peut-être Sab, mais le combat de ce dernier contre Pitch resonnait encore haut dans le ciel, au dessus des nuages.

-Abandonne. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Tu semble ignorer qui je suis. Tremble devant moi, Bill Mortem, l'aîné des Frères Maudits, Esprit de la Destruction.

Elsa frissonna. Il portait le même nom de famille que Will.

Bill la saisit à nouveau par les cheveux et approcha sa main de sa tête.

-Meurs par ma main, toi qui ose te tenir devant moi.

Elsa versa une larme. Ils avaient perdu.

-N'abandonne pas Gamine ! L'espoit perdure tant que l'amour et l'amitié seront là !

Bill se retourna, sans lacher Elsa. Celle-ci vit Bunny, qui se dirigeait vers Bill d'un pas décidé.

-Mais regardez qui voilà. Avec le gardien de l'espoir, ça nous fait tous les gardiens au grand complet.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite gamin. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de détruire mon repère moi...

-Ne pense même pas à me vaincre. Tu es seul face à nos armées, et je suis plus puissant que toi. Quelles chances as-tu ?

-Qui a dit que j'étais seul ?

Elsa l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit. Un son assourdissant. Les berserks reculèrent comme un seul homme et un seul cri s'éleva par dessus le champs de bataille.

-FURIE NOCTURNE !

Harold et Crocmou plongèrent en piqué et entreprirent d'anéantir l'armée ennemie. Dans le ciel, une centaine de chevaucheurs de dragons les rejoignaient, dirigés par Astrid.

Bill hurla de rage et raffermis sa prise sur Elsa.

-Peu importe si nos armées tombent, je vous anéantirai, toi et les gardiens. Vous êtes trop faibles, vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de vos alliés. A commencer par cette jeune fille, finit-il dans un rictus horrible.

-Tu es puissant, plus puissant que nous autres gardiens, je te l'accorde. Mais nous gagnerons cette guerre. Tous les renforts ne se sont pas encore montrés.

Et, d'un seul coup, le silence se fit sur le champs de bataille. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Une sensation qu'Elsa reconnaitrait entre mille. Bill se mit à blêmir et lâcha Elsa. Les soldats s'étaient écartés sur Son passage telle une haie d'honneur et, tout de noir vêtu, sa capuche rabbattue sur ses cheveux noirs, sa faux sur son épaule, un homme, un seul, marchait d'un pas lent mais ferme vers eux.

-Eh bien... J'ai appris que tu t'étais attaqué à mes amis mon frère. Me connaissant, pensais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas intervenir ?

Elsa en pleura de soulagement. Will Mortem était arrivé sur le champs de bataille.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes ^^**

 **Avec les vacances, les fêtes, la rentrée toussa toussa j'ai dû trouver un créneau pour écrire, un autre pour poster donc désolé du retard ^^"**

 **Ioupa4: Content que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Bah perso j'aurai pas non plus aimé que Will devienne méchant quoi... En tout cas merci et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi (quoi que un peu en retard ^^")**

 **Dark FrozenVI: Attends avant d'exploser, t'auras de nouvelles explications dans ce chapitre x)**

 **Sinon bonne rentrée à tous ^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 9: Le dernier allié

Raiponce fut réveillée par les bruits, malheureusement devenus habituels, d'une bataille. La fameuse bataille qui allait leur permettre de remporter la guerre.

Elle se rappelait avoir tenté d'aider Jack et Nord face à Bill, puis un grand flash rouge, puis plus rien, le noir complet. Elle était sûre qu'ils étaient en train de perdre du terrain face à la puissance phénoménale des ennemis. Et pourtant...

Le champs de bataille, tout autour d'elle, n'était qu'un tourbillon de couleur, ou une forme rapide faisait chuter les soldats un à un. Bunny, car elle savait que c'était lui, les protégeait de de l'armée ennemie tandis qu'Elsa, loin devant, avait pris la tête de la leur.

Entendant un cri de dragon, Raiponce leva les yeux. Elle sourit. Harold avait changé d'avis: il était revenu. Lui et ses hommes, sans rival aérien, supportaient les troupes terrestres et repoussaient les soldats ennemis par l'arrière. Raiponce perdit soudain son sourire. L'issue de cette bataille dépendait des esprit. Et, Sab étant toujours occupé par Pitch, personne ne pouvait se charger de Bill. Pourtant elle ne le voyait pas.

Une explosion retentit, suivie d'une autre. Tournant la tête, Raiponce aperçut la source des explosions: deux hommes, virevoltants dans les airs, se téléportant d'un point à un autre de telle sorte que ses yeux avaient du mal à suivre. Des rayons noirs et rouges fusaient de tous côtés, des détonations, se faisant entendre à travers tout le champs de bataille, faisaient trembler le sol. Les deux opposants se posèrent soudain. Raiponce aperçut Will, sa faux à la main, face à Bill, qui, quand à lui, tenait une longue épée à deux mains. Elle déglutit. Ces deux là dégageaient une puissance monstrueuse.

-Tu ne t'es pas rouillé avec le temps, mon frère, cracha Bill.

-Joli jeu de mot, mais à ta place, je cesserai ce combat. Tu as autant de puissance magique que moi, mais en terme de combat rapproché...

-AAH !

Dans un cri de rage, Bill, tenant son épée d'une seule main, se jeta sur Will. Ce dernier para, évita un deuxième coup en se baissant et abbatit sa faux sur le bras de son adversaire qui ne tenait pas l'épée avant que ce dernier ne lance sa troisième attaque. Bill recula, hurlant de douleur, mais Will enchaîna les attaques, faisant tournoyer sa faux. Alors que Bill se ressaisissait, Will évita sa feinte et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre qui le mis à terre, avant de menacer sa gorge de sa faux.

-...Tu n'as jamais su me battre.

Bill grogna. Sembla hésiter. Puis lacha son arme.

Soudain, il blêmit. Il se contorsionna au sol, puis se transforma en une boule de lumière rouge qui fusa vers le ciel, où Sab et Pitch s'affrontaient. Et, soudain, dans un cri de victoire, Pitch projeta Sab au sol, créant un immense cratère où le marchand de sable gisait, inconscient.

-Alors c'est donc cela, l'équivalent de la moitié de Sa puissance...

-Pitch, grogna Will.

Pitch sourit, et se jeta sur Will.

Harold se posa devant son adversaire, son épée à la main. Il descendit du dos de son dragon, qui s'envola. Avec respect, tous les assaillants firent cercle autour d'eux. Ce type l'avait manipulé pour qu'il quitte l'alliance. A cause de lui, ses amis étaient en danger. Il avait mis à feu son village. Il avait fait du mal à Astrid. Sa fiancée. Il allait lui payer.

-Eh bien, chef de Berk, j'espère que tu me donneras plus de divertissement que ta fiancée, lui lança Hans en daigainant son épée.

-Compte là-dessus, sale lâche, dit Harold en se mettant en garde.

Et les deux assaillants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Hans enchaîna les attaques, tandis qu'Harold paraît, cherchant la faille. Le Prince évita une première contre-attaque, puis faucha les jambes d'Harold, qui tomba à terre. Hans tenta de le transpercer, mais Harold roula puis se releva derrière son adversaire, qui se retourna à temps pour parer une botte particulièrement rapide. Hans enchaîna alors les attaques, Harold ne faisant que se protéger. Soudain, le chef de Berk recula d'un seul coup en souriant.

-Espèce de lâche, dit Hans en prenant appui sur son épée pour reprendre son souffle. Ne fais tu donc que de t'enfuir ? Tu n'es pas différent de moi.

-Au contraire, dit Harold. Je ne me bat peut-être pas comme tout le monde. Mais moi, je ne m'enfuis pas lorsque l'ennemi est plus fort que moi.

-Petit avorton...

Hans se jeta sur lui. Harold brandit alors son épée. Il avait stratégiquement laché plusieurs gazs inflammables pendant tous le combat. Il s'était déplacé de telle sorte qu'en ce moment même, Hans était au milieu d'un immense nuage de bave de dragon vaporisée, qu'il avait même inhalé. Hans était très intelligent, et manipulateur. Harold l'était encore plus. Et par dessus tout, c'était un génie. Et Harold alluma son épée. Une immense boule de flamme jaillit, carbonisa totalement Hans ainsi que le sol. Il ne resta bientôt du Prince que la lame de son épée. Et, alors que Harold brandissait victorieusement son épée sous les acclamations de ses hommes, les derniers soldats ennemis jetèrent leurs armes.

Soudain, Harold entendit un grand cri victorieux. Il était presque sûr que c'était Pitch. Levant les yeux, il eut le temps de voir une comète dorée voler vers le sol. Jurant, il appela Crocmou, sauta sur son dos et s'envola vers l'endroit où, d'après lui, Sab s'était écrasé.

Elsa, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, regardaient, médusés, le combat qui s'offrait à eux. Pitch et Will s'affrontaient au sol, faux contre faux. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, semblables à une mystérieuse danse. Des rayons noirs fusaient de toute part chaque fois que les lames noires s'entrechoquaient.

Le combat semblait équilibré, mais on pouvait discerner que Will perdait légèrement du terrain. Soudain, Pitch recula d'un bond et, transformant sa faux en arc, tira sur Will. Ce dernier esquiva en se téléportant au dessus de Pitch. C'est alors que le Croque-Mitaine se téléporta au dessus de Will avant de le projeter au sol d'un puissant jet d'énergie noire. Will tomba au sol, et Pitch se jeta sur lui pour lui asséner le coup fatal.

-Non ! Cria Elsa en courant vers Will.

C'etait une action stupide. Will était immortel après tout. Il aurait survécu. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre son bien-aimé, il se contorsiona au sol et devint, comme son frère, une boule de lumière, noire cette fois-ci. Elsa se jeta alors sur la boule de lumière, plongea sa main dedans et... En retira Will. Mais un Will différent. Avec des cheveux bruns. Et des yeux bleus.

Pitch, dans un cri victorieux, s'empara de la boule de lumière et la dévora. Aussitôt, des éclairs noirs se mirent à crépiter autour de lui. Elsa se jeta alors sur lui. Elle avait un mauvais préssentiment. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harold (qui était arrivé entre temps) courir pour la rejoindre et Mérida bander son arc. Mais, à la surprise générale, Pitch claqua des doigts.

Et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

-Ce pouvoir... pensa Elsa

Elle tourna avec effroi sa tête vers Will. Ce dernier était figé. La terreur se lisait sur son visage.

-J'imagine, commença Pitch comme s'il lisait dans dans ses pensées, que vous vous demandez comment j'ai acquis autant de puissance. Eh bien c'est très simple. A l'origine, il n'y avait pas de gardiens, ni d'esprit. Juste deux forces primaires et toute-puissantes: le Bien, et le Mal. Après des siècles de lutte, le Bien, celui que vous appelez aujourd'hui l'Homme de la Lune, vainquit le Mal.

Il rompit le sort. Profitant de cet instant, Elsa tenta projeta un rayon de glace vers lui mais il se contenta d'agiter la main. Une onde de choc rouge la jeta au sol, le souffle coupé.

-Mais, le Mal étant immortel, l'Homme de la Lune décida de scinder sa puissance destructrice en deux entités distincte afin de réduire son influence et de faire régner le Bien. La première, afin de garder un certain équilibre, était maléfique. La deuxième était neutre. Ainsi naquirent Bill, esprit de la Destruction, et Will, esprit du Temps et de la Mort. Toujours dans le but de conserver un équilibre, il créa également les gardiens, représentant du Bien sur Terre, et créa la Lune, une sorte de sceau qui l'empêche d'intervenir directement dans les affaires terrestres. Cependant, il y avait une faille. Lorsqu'un esprit affronte un autre esprit, il est possible que le vainqueur l'aspire afin de faire siens ses pouvoirs. Bill tenta alors, durant des siècles, de récupérer le reste des pouvoirs du Mal, mais n'y parvint jamais.

Elsa blêmit. Elle venait de comprendre.

-Aujourd'hui, Will a vaincu Bill une énième fois. Cependant, c'est moi qui ai dit à Bill d'affronter son frère. Sachant qu'il perdrait, j'ai indirectement contribué à sa défaite. J'ai donc pu l'aspirer et acquérir ses pouvoirs. Ma propre puissance additionnée à celle de Bill, j'ai pu vaincre Will sans réelle difficulté. Et l'Homme de la Lune est toujours prisonnier de son propre sceau. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter !

Et, comme pour confirmer ses propos, il claqua des doigts. Une explosion immense détruisit entièrement les drakkars de Dagur. Elsa sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle vit Will qui prenait appui sur elle pour se relever.

-Tu n'as donc aucune once de pitié dans ton coeur ? Pourquoi attaques-tu ainsi tes alliés ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis la réincarnation du Mal, j'ai la totalité de sa puissance avec moi !

-Pas entièrement. Tu m'as pris mes pouvoirs et mon immortalité. Mais je suis encore là. Tu n'es pas encore le Mal.

-D'ailleurs, je ne sait pas pourquoi tu n'a pas été aspiré comme ton frère. Peu importe, personne ne peut me vaincre actuellement. Une fois que je vous aurait tous vaincu, je récupèrerai vos pouvoirs, et j'irai affronter l'Homme de la Lune. Alors, je serai le maître de l'Univers.

Le visage d'Elsa se décomposa. Bill était déjà une menace incroyable. Mais l'être qui se tenait devant eux était la réincarnation même de la notion du "mal". C'était impossible de le vaincre.

-Ne baisse pas les bras, dit Will. Le mal n'est pas censé vaincre le bien. C'est de l'ordre même des choses.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, rententit alors une voix dans le ciel.

Elsa leva les yeux, surprise. Un homme descendit du ciel et se posa tranquillement face à Pitch. Il pourtait un costume blanc, une chemise noire et une cravate blanche. Ses cheveux étaient également blanc, mais ses yeux, emplis de bonté, étaient gris. Ses mains étaient gantées (en blanc, pour changer...) et il portait un chapeau blanc aux bordures noires.

-Tu disais que personne ne pouvait te vaincre actuellement ? Eh bien, soit. Nous allons immédiatement voir si cela est vrai. Après tout, il me semble qu'il était dans tes plans que tu viendrait m'affronter un de ces jours. Autant le faire maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Elsa sourit. Personne ne lui avait dit qui était cet homme, mais elle l'avait deviné. Face à l'incarnation même du Mal se tenait le protecteur du bien. Leur denier allié, l'Homme de la Lune, était arrivé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les gens ^^**

 **Aors voila... On arrive à la fin :'(**

 **Dark FrozenVI: Vas-y explose x) Sincèrement, j'ai un peu galéré sur ce chapitre à écrire la confrontation Pitch/Homme de la lune... J'arrivais pas trop avec les descriptions mais bon ^^"**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Hé hé tant mieux si ça t'as procuré autant d'émotions ^^**

 **Nivirina: Donc si j'ai bien compris, Guest et Navrina sont la même personne c'est ça ^^ Sache que oui, j'ai regardé touuuuus les Dreamworks/Disney en vf (sauf Frozen je l'ai vu une fois sur huit en vostfr) ^^" Donc oui ce sont les noms de la vf, Hiccup ça me parle pas trop ^^".**

 **Pour finir, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont supporté et aidé durant l'écriture de cette fic. Sachez que je l'ai écrite pour voir à quoi cela ressemblait d'écrire sur internet, en anonyme. Et j'ai adoré :D.**

 **Tout d'abord, mes amis (j'aurai aimé dire ma famille mais c'est pas trop ça m'voyez x) ), qui m'ont poussé à écrire, qui m'ont encouragé, qui m'ont inspiré.**

 **Ensuite vous, lecteurs anonymes, qui laissent tout de même des vues qui me font chaud au coeur ^^**

 **Et enfin, ceux qui laissent des reviews, ces petits mots qui peuvent paraître insignifiants et qui pourtants font un bien fou. Merci à PlumeDesGlaces et Yunoki, les touts premiers reviewvers, ce qui m'ont convaincu que j'écrivais pas un navet (jsai pas si ça se dit x) ). Merci à Dark FrozenVI et Miss Homme Enceinte 2, dont j'adore les écrits à tous le deux, de m'avoir encouragé tout au long de l'histoire (merci aussi pour les coups de pouce en orthographe j'ai un peu de mal quand je tape sur PC x) ). Et merci également à Navirina/Guest, et Ioupa.**

 **Voila voila, sur ce, dernier chapitre de ma fic, qui prend fin ici ^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**

Chapitre 10: Victoire

L'Homme de la Lune atterrit en douceur sur le sol. En face de lui, Elsa vit Pitch devenir plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le silence se faisait sur l'île, même la mer semblai restreindre le bruit de ses vagues s'écrasant contre les récifs proches.

La tension augmenta d'un cran lorsque l'homme de la lune fit apparaître une fine épée dans sa main droite, l'autre main nonchalamment enfoncée dans sa poche. Durant quelques secondes, les deux adversaires restèrent immobiles, se jaugeant, évaluant la force de l'adversaire. Pitch brisa alors le silence.

-Comment... C'était impossible, impossible... La Lune était censée te sceller, toi ainsi que tes pouvoirs, alors comment...

-Eh bien c'est très simple en soi. Tes connaissances me surprendront toujours Pitch, tu connais une bonne partie de l'histoire. Ce que tu ignorais, c'est que la Lune, le sceau que j'ai créé, existais afin de conserver un équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal. Mais tu as rompu cet équilibre, Pitch.

-Balivernes... Serais-tu en train de me dire que...

-Exact. Lorsque tu as réuni les deux fragments de l'âme du Mal en toi, tu as brisé l'équilibre. Afin de le restaurer, mon sceau s'est brisé de lui-même, libérant mes pouvoirs.

-Non... non...

-Qu'y a-t-il Pitch ? Aurais-tu... Peur ?

Dans un cri de rage, Pitch se jeta sur l'Homme de la Lune. Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement, et Pitch, clairement en situation de faiblesse, se mit à reculer. Enchaînant les bottes, son adversaire le repoussa peu à peu, avant de le projeter au sol d'un croche-patte. La gorge menacée par l'épée de son adversaire, Pitch se téléporta au dessus de lui, avant de le bombarder d'éclairs noirs et rouges. L'Homme de la Lune leva la tête. Son corps s'illumina, et un rayon blanc fusa de son épée, entrant en collision avec les attaques de Pitch. Les deux sorts, de puissance égale, se repoussaient l'un l'autre.

Elsa se mit à trembler. Le sort de cette bataille, elle le savait, dépendait de cette ultime attaque. Et elle avait peur. Elle sentit soudain bras réconfortants entourer ses épaules.

\- Ça ira, dit Will. L'Homme de la Lune ne perdra pas. Il est bien plus puissant que Pitch.

-Mais... Pitch disait que le Bien et le Mal étaient de puissance égale, alors...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a une chose que Pitch n'avait pas prévue.

Sous la confrontation des deux rayons, la Terre se mit à trembler. Une véritable tempête d'énergie pure se mit à tourbillonner autour des deux combattants. Elsa plissa des yeux, éblouie, quand soudain, un rayon, blanc, immense, fusa de l'Homme de la Lune et monta haut dans le ciel, créant un trou dans les nuages. Le calme revint sur le champs de bataille, alors que Pitch s'écroulait, vaincu. La guerre était finie.

Elsa sortit doucement de l'infirmerie, située dans le repaire de Nord. Raiponce s'était endormie, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Seuls Harold, Will et elle-même étaient encore en état de se lever, même si Will était très affaibli. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il paraissait légèrement plus gai ces temps-ci. Son apparence n'avait pourtant pas changée, mais ses cheveux et ses yeux, autrefois d'un noir si sombre, si irréel, étaient aujourd'hui plus... Humains ?

Se dirigeant vers le salon, Elsa vit l'Homme de la Lune sur le départ. Il comptait sceller définitivement les pouvoirs du Mal dans le Soleil avant de retourner dans son propre sceau. Harold et Will étaient déjà là, pour lui dire au revoir.

-Une dernière chose, demanda Harold. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez vaincu Pitch aussi rapidement ? Je veux dire... Le Mal et le Bien sont des forces égales, alors...

-A l'origine, les Esprits étaient des humains, que j'ai immortalisés par la suite en leur donnant des pouvoirs. Le cas de Will et Bill est différent. Ce sont des être que j'ai créé à partir des pouvoirs du Mal, qui n'étaient pas humains à l'origine. Lorsque Pitch a aspiré le premier fragment, Bill, il a aspiré son identité toute entière, ce qui est logique en soit. Mais lorsqu'il a tenté d'aspirer Will, il ne l'a pas entièrement aspiré.

Elsa le regarda avec incompréhension, tandis que Will souriait, énigmatique.

-En vérité, lorsque Will est tombé amoureux, une partie de la puissance du Mal a été amoindrie, se transformant en puissance bénéfique. Et, lorsque Will a été vaincu, Pitch n'a aspiré que ma partie "mauvaise". Et, grâce à l'intervention d'Elsa, et à l'image qu'elle avait de Will, la puissance bénéfique convertie auparavant a créé un nouveau Will, qui est sorti de la boule d'énergie. Mais la puissance convertie a été totalement consumée dans cette opération. Il en est sorti un Will sans aucun pouvoir. Un Will mortel. Comme Pitch n'avait pas la totalité des pouvoirs du Mal, j'ai pu le vaincre et, comme il avait néanmoins recueilli une somme considérable de puissance maléfique, mon sceau s'est brisé.

-Mais, ajouta Harold, la puissance de Pitch n'aurait-elle pas pu compenser le pouvoir converti manquant ?

Elsa sourit et prit la main de Will. Elle avait compris.

-Eh bien, cela signifie que l'amour qu'ils se portent est plus puissant que Pitch. Je te souhaite une heureuse nouvelle vie Will. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi. Vis pleinement ta nouvelle vie... Mon fils.

Et, dans un flash éblouissant, il disparut.

Elsa se tourna vers Will, qui avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je pensais m'installer près dans une petite ville commerciale, dans le nord... On dit que leur souveraine est éblouissante.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est que je vais finir par être jalouse moi, sourit Elsa.

Will lui sourit, renfermant sa prise sur sa main.

-Bon bah moi, dit Harold, je rentre à Berk. Astrid et les autres m'attendent et l'hiver arrive bientôt. Ma mère et Gueulefort ne s'en sortiront pas sans moi.

-D'accord. Nous on va attendre que Kristoff se réveille pour partir. En espérant que les gardiens s'en remettent rapidement.

-D'accord. En tout cas, dit Harold en serrant la main de Will, ce fut un plaisir de combattre à vos côté. Sachez que Berk répondra chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'eux.

-Arendelle agira de même, dit Elsa.

-Passez tout de même nous rendre visite, Astrid risque de s'ennuyer de toi.

Elsa sourit. Et, tandis qu'Harold quittait la pièce, elle pensa qu'ils s'étaient faits, plus que des alliés, des amis proches dans cette guerre. Ils étaient une alliance. Mérida, Raiponce, Harold, les Gardiens. Cinq royaumes. Ils étaient l'Alliance des Cinq Royaumes.

Les retrouvailles avec Anna furent mouillées de larmes. Bien sûr, elle connaissait déjà Will, mais savoir le reste de l'histoire l'avait surexcitée. Et, en voyant Will agir avec bonté envers les ciroyens de la ville, éprouvés par la guerre récente, Elsa se dit qu'il ferait un très bon roi. Et un magnifique mari.


End file.
